


Minor Crisis of A Caregiver

by A Small World (Datawolf39)



Series: Henry's Little Secret [3]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Actually she fixes the problem, Gen, Happy Ending, Insecure Henry, Jo gets a bit more time in this one, Working out the dynamic, Yeah I'm going to be character tagging stuffed animals, actually talking, friends - Freeform, insecure lucas, they are important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/A%20Small%20World
Summary: Lucas fears that his caregiving is selfish





	Minor Crisis of A Caregiver

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back all. I wrote this real quick. I had written another installment, but my cpu died, and took it before I could save it. There will be more for this verse so stay tuned!

Lucas was afraid that he was becoming too used to Henry in Littlespace. He was so comfortable with the Little version of him that he yearned for it. It felt so good to have someone to take care of. To have someone that wanted to him, that needed him, that trusted him.

As he walked into the building he frowned. Was he using Henry? It seemed like all the reasons that he had for liking to care for him centered around how he was feeling and not how Henry was. 

When he walked into the morgue, he was glad that Henry was in his office. It gave him a bit longer to think about everything before he had to talk to Henry. Sadly though, time didn’t help much. His thoughts were like a hamster on a wheel, going round and round without any resolution.

When Henry came out of his office, Lucas found it hard to look at him. Henry was like Sherlock Holmes in the way that he could look at someone and see far more than they had meant to show.

By the time lunch break had come around, so had Jo, thankfully carrying Henry off to some crime scene. This would have been great had it not been for the fact that Lucas was needed as well.

So he was hungry, but too anxious to eat, terrified to face his boss for the fear that the man would see how much of a selfish bastard he was, and riding to a crime scene with him, and Jo. It was uncomfortable to say the least. When they had arrived Jo held him back for a moment.

“Are you alright?” Jo asked.

“I’m fine,” he said without thinking, then he winced, because he was lying and he knew that she knew it.

“You’re normally such a chatterbox,” she mused. “This sudden silence, it wouldn’t have anything to do with the conversation between you and Henry the other day, would it?”

Lucas sighed. Sometimes the fact that the people closest to him noticed so much was not such a good thing. “Yeah, I uh found out something that I shouldn’t have, and, we talked, and he’s not mad that I know, but I feel like by knowing something I wasn’t meant to, and enjoying that trust, I’m taking advantage of him.”

Jo frowned. “I think you should talk to him, he’s been a bit off today too, though he has hidden it a little bit better.”

Lucas startled at that, and for the first time that day he really looked at Henry. The man was engrossed in examining a body, but at the same time, his focus was a bit… lacking. “I’ll talk to him,” Lucas promised.

“Good,” Jo said, “Let’s get to work then.

~

It was hours later when they had returned to the precinct, to fill out paperwork, and continue the investigation for a few hours before tabling it for the night.

Henry was about to leave, for once going home at a decent hour, and time seemed to slow for Lucas, before he was able to speak up.

“Doc wait!” he called out, blushing at how loud it had come out.

Henry stopped, before turning to his assistant. “What is it, Mr. Wahl?”

That had him on his feet. The tone and the words conveyed hurt trying to disguise itself as professionalism.

“I need to talk to you,” Lucas said in a voice more suited for indoors.

“I really must go, so if-”

“Doc, let me explain, please.”

“It is clear to me that you now regret last night, I thank you for not telling everyone of my… bad habit.” With that the man turned around and started to walk out.

Lucas knew that he had to fix this now, had to tell him what happened or he would never see his Little Henry again. He ran up to Henry grabbing him by the shoulders. “That’s not true,” he said, only to be met with a look of incredulity.

“You know that I am an idiot sometimes, but you also know I’m not a liar.”

That seemed to give Henry pause, because he did know that. Lucas was often too truthful for his tastes, but in his mind there was nothing else that would have caused Lucas to withdraw from him, and be unable to even look his way.

Lucas looked at the ground, ashamed. “I don’t mind when you...when you are that way,” he said.

“Then what happened?”

“I analyzed my own reactions,” Lucas said.” I was so eager to be the one that you turned to. So happy about it, and that feels really selfish. I like that you need me, and I feel jealous when I think of anyone else knowing you like that. I just feel so guilty, that I’m the one that found out, you barely tolerated me before all this happened, and I hate knowing that you reached out because of thinking that I would tell others, and I like it so when you are in your space, and it scares me that I like you needing my care, and that maybe you don’t really want it,” Lucas confessed.

Henry froze trying to puzzle it all out. He had been so sure that Lucas had become tired of him, but it was the opposite. Lucas wanted more of that version of him, to the point that he was concerned that it was selfish of him. He was so insecure about himself, that he doubted that Henry truly wanted this, feared that it was only the fear of others knowing, and that the need to regress was strong enough to have him go to the one person who knew about it in order to satisfy the need,

Henry’s gaze softened, and he pulled his assistant into a hug. They both needed the comfort, and more than that, they needed to be more open with one another to avoid things like this.

“It’s not true.” the ME whispered. “You are the only one who knows, but that isn’t why I go to you. I feel safe with you, and you practically become a superhero to me. Little me adores you, it’s my stuffy old adult self that just can’t seem to express basic affection.”

“You’re doing a good job of it right now,” Lucas said.

“Hardly,” Henry disagreed. “We wouldn’t be in this mess if I had talked to you more.”

“We’re guys Doc, everyone knows that we don’t talk.”

Henry laughed, and began pulling away. Now that he knew that it all was a simple misunderstanding, he wanted to be Little, which was happening with more frequency than it used to.

Apparently Lucas was becoming familiar with his tells, because he smiled, open and friendly, the way he only did for Little Henry.

“Vix was lonely at home all alone today. I know she would be really happy to see you,” he said.

Henry smiled. “We go home Luc?”

Lucas nodded, together they left the building, both far happier than they had been all day.


End file.
